Silent Nights
by WolfWearingWhool
Summary: <html><head></head>7th year Sage has found herself in a pit and she's left alone to watch herself fall. 18 doesn't look so grand when you enter on the tip of a blade. They say the only people who understand are the people who have made it through. Not sure where this is going, but I'll keep it up if you enjoy it. *SelfHarm/Suicide Waning**</html>
1. Chapter 1

Silent Nights.

Her heart hammered against her chest as her erratic breathing made her head feel dizzy. She was running and had been running for a time now. Her shoes raced over the damp stone floors and eye's tear-filled and making it hard to see into the darkness that lay beyond the light shining from her wand.

*one more turn* she thought to herself and waited 4 more turns before reminding herself again. Her steps never stopping.

The summer had been where it started. Like every year, 3 days after her birthday the Hogwarts letters would come and this year her father dryly handed it to but this time stood and watched her open it. He told her that she wasn't to come home after this year. That she had come of age and it was time for her make it by herself, and he was following as his father had, as did his father's father. Though he said he loved her dearly, which had never truly been shown true, he assured Sage she would come to understand eventually. He had to kick her from the nest. He would help in the beginning financially but expected every penny paid back and his kindness would not last for long.

Sage was now a 7th year Slytherin who will say Hogwarts had been 7 years of rotten hell. Because she was Slytherin no one else wanted to give her the time of day, because she didn't want to follow the path of evil she was bullied relentlessly by her house. Finding crawly things in her bed, pushing her against walls, on some accounts the confrontation became physical including fists and wands. She had a few acquaintances, people who would speak to her when no one could see, but 0 friends. She never agreed with them and their ways, she always wanted to be better and get things right the fair way. Here she was, her seventh year of hell in hell with no heaven to return too. Her final straw broke that night in the common room when she was handed her quarterly grades. It was only the start of the year and her grades were lower than ever before.

Sage's legs gave and she fell against the wall gasping for breath. Sliding down she felt the cold of the floor seep through her fleece PJ pants.

*fuck them.. fuck them all* Sage cried to herself, pulling her knees inward. She slid a flip knife from her pocket and rubbed her thumb over the handle.

*I don't have anything! Everything is gone your homeless and even your house wont help.*

Swish. The sound of the knife slowly flipping open, the smooth metal between her fingers as she traced the blade with her callused thumb.

*I can't deal with all of this*

She pressed the blade to her wrist until the tension broke and she felt her life sourse drip in the form of a ruby red warmth, a slow slide later, and repeated actions on the other and it was done. She dropped the knife to the side and pulled her knee's up closer to her chest and cried softly. The thought of no one being able to find her was a reassuring thing. She had taken many turns and with each turn the surrounds seemed to grow darker and damper as she lost her self in the underbelly of Hogwarts. The tears flowed freely now and she noticed her thoughts beginning to slow.

A light.

Sage turned her head and saw a bright white light down the hall she came from. Sage smiled and let her eyes begin to drift. She watched the light draw near and she rested her eyes fully ready to embrace death.

"Shit..."

Sage's eyes cracked opened and she was greeted with the hollow, jet black eyes of Severus Snape.

He had knelt down in front of her and was currently in the process and rooting around his robes while gently rotating her arms exposing her bleeding wrists, his face held an unfamiliar mix of anger and concern. Sage groaned softly and gave a weak attempt to pull her arm away from him. Easily ignoring her, He pulled out a vial and allowed 3 drips to land on the open wounds. The pain burned fiercely and she whimpered as smoke raised from the cuts and the bleeding ceased. Pulling out two cloths his tightly tied each one over the open wounds before finally meeting her weak gaze.

Nothing was said but she was sure Severus felt her weakness because before she knew it Sage felt the Potions Master raise her arm over his neck, he placed his arms, one under her knee's and the other rested on her back and she was raised in the air.

Sage gave a weak cry in objection and used all her strength to try and pull out of his hold. It was no use and Sage quickly found herself overwhelmed with exhaustion and went limp against the man. She rested her head against his shoulder and whispered as her eyes drifted closed.

"Please, don't tell anyone."

….


	2. Saving Graces

So here is Chapter 2. I imagine that once i get more confident in this story, the chapters will be longer. So keep the comments coming! They really do help.

Thank you for coming back! I hope you enjoy.

P.S. I also have another story. 10 chapters long. Another Snape/OC thing I've been working on. It's a brighter story. So look into that if you want too.

Chapter 2.

Sage's eyes slowly opened to a dim lit room. She looked up at a dark green fabric shrouded four poster bed. Her fingers dragged along a silk like comforter, her neck was propped by with soft black pillows. Bringing her hand to her eyes to wipe away sleep she notced a clean wrapped bandage around her wirist. The sudden feeling of benig hit by a train over whelmed her and the memories came racing back in quick sever flashes. She remembered the attempt and the feeling of warmth covering her wrists. She remembered the bright white light, then a weightlessness of being carried before not remembering anything else at all.

"Nice of you to rejoin the world."

A dark voice slithered threw the darkness. Sage sat up and looked around the room. Her eye's soon rested on a dark shadow that stood tall in the doorway.

"Professor Snape I-" but nothing more came out. Sage honestly didn't know what to say.

Severus raised an eye brow and took a step into the room.

"You have made much a fair mess with your selfish and childish actions Ms. Kaczar." His voice drawled almost on the sense of boredom.

Snape's eye's rested on Sage and watched the girl look around where she lay.

"Your in my quarters." Snape said simply.

Sage's belly dropped and she fumbled for her next response.

"How long have I been out?"

Snape had made his way to her side table and lifted a cup that had sat unnoticed until this point. He extended the glass prompting her to drink before he said anothing more. Sage took the glass and forced the entire amount down her thoat grimcing as she felt it immdiatly come back moved away sitting himself straight backed, in a comfortable high back chair which sat shrouded by the shadows in the corner of the small bedroom across from the bed.

On the liquid was fullow swallowed and kept down, He slowly leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knee's, his long fingers entwined with each other only leaving his index fingers pressed together making a point. Eye's locked on Sage.

"You have been out for 3 hours. It is now 10 at night"

"…does anyone else know" Sage pushed the question.

Professor Severus Snape was the best person to know in Sages opinion. The Man held his entire life a secret. While other teachers spoke of past friends and events as life attributing story's to their teachings, Professor Snape never related to anything further back in his life other than classes he taught. A sense of assurance lingered with his chosen silence.

"Should I tell anyone else?"

Sage was taken a back. While there were many reasons a teacher would go straight to Dumbloedore after making sure she was alright, she didn't understand the meaning behind his words.

Severus's irritated voice once again broke the silence as he rested his back against the chair eye's boaring dangerously into her's.

"It's simple. You are a Slytherain, I am your head of house. As you sit breathing, I can not help but think I have done my job. There is no reason to make this anything more than it is. I don't want the attention this would create, as much as I can assume you do not want eye's on you at all times."

Sage nodded and felt a soft fuzzy feeling inside of her head.

"It's agreed than." Snape was on his feet before she knew it.

Sage's head spun, her her eye's were heavy and she suddenly felt sick and allowed herself to fall back on the bed.. The blurred vision of Snape sliding out of the bedroom and closing the door behind him was soon followed by a deep, dreamless, black sleep.

It didn't feel like long before a heavy hand shook her awake. Sage sat up quickly and looked over to see Snape taking a step or two back.

"It's time for you to go." He extended a note which she took and opened.

"It's a pass, If your found by someone, just give them that.. But go straight to bed. No side trips, no more stupid actions." His kindness felt fake as his voice was lined with insults. He had walked to the door to the brighter study and watched Sage, or more precisely Sage's wrists as the girl before him pulled her shoes on and slid off his bed.

Her head dropped as she moved past Snape and looked around his office. The fire bured and the candles were lit creating a somewhat warm inviorment. Parchement and rolls were spread over the desk and books sat stacked by the couch. A whip of cold sent shivers as the potion's master made his way quickly past her and halted by the front door, handle on the handle.

Not wanting to risk his rare demeanor she picked up the pace to the exit where he stood.

She stopped when she reached the door, and met gaze with him when he didn't open the door.

"Don't let this happen again. Next time I will be much less cooperative." With that and a nod he swung the door open, a harsh gust of wind sent shivers through Sage. As soon as her second foot crossed the threshold, Professor Snape shut and locked the portrait behind him forcing Sage back into the darkness she tried so hard to escape.

Thanks for reading i hope you enjoyed. R&R please.


End file.
